This invention relates to new 11.beta.-phenyl-gonanes, processes for their manufacture and pharmaceutical preparations containing them. 11.beta.-phenyl steriods are already known. Thus, for example 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propinyl- and ethinyl-4,9(10)estradienes are described in European Patent Application 82400025.1 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,085 and 4,447,424) and 4,386,085, 11.beta.-phenyl-17.alpha.-(3-hydroxypropyl)4,9(10)-estradienes in European Patent Application 84101721.3 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,401) 11.beta.-phenyl-17.alpha.-(3-hydroxpropyl-1-enyl)-4,9(10)-estradienes in European Patent Application 84730147.0 (U.S. Ser. No. 685,088) and 17.beta.-hydroxy-17.alpha.-(3-hydroxypropyl)-respectively 17.alpha.-hydroxy-17.beta.-(3-hydroxypropyl)-13 .alpha.-methyl-4,9-gonanes in European Patent Application 84730062.1 (U.S. Ser. No. 621,308). These compounds have a strong affinity for gestagen receptors without themselves possessing gestagenic activity. They are competitive antagonists of progesterone (antigestagens) and are suitable for inducing abortion since they displace from the receptor the progesterone required to maintain pregnancy. They are therefore valuable and interesting with regard to their use as a postcoital fertility control means. They can also be used to treat hormonal irregularities, to bring on menstruation and induce birth. The compounds set out in European Patent Application 84101721.3 and 84730147.0 also have antimineral-corticoid effects in addition to their antigestagenic properties.
On the other hand, the 11.beta.-aryl-17.alpha.-propinyl- and ethinyl-4,9(10)estradienes first mentioned display antiglucocorticoid activity and can thus be used as pharmaceuticals for therapy of corticoid-induced disorders (glaucoma) and to combat side effects that occur during long-term treatment with glucocorticoids (Cushing's syndrome). They therefore also make it possible to combat disorders due to a supersecretion of glucocorticoids, above all adipositas, arteriosclerosis, osteoporosis, diabetes and insomnia.
However, so far there has been no success in achieving a desirable extent of dissociation between antigestagenic and antiglucocorticoid effects of these compounds (G. Teutsch in "Adrenal Steroid Antagonism", Walter de Gruyter Berlin-New York, 1984, p. 43).